dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The KidVegeta Anthology/Womanhood
Womanhood was a very short story I wrote for the Dragon Ball What If team. This was my first story for that project. This one was about what if Gohan was a boy. I mean, even being a boy, he'd still be the mother of Goten. Yeah, this story was made to not make sense, and play on the fun that had been going around at the time (to which some users got positively hysterical about) of Gohan being Goten's father. This story was not serious in the least. In fact, it had no point. But that summarizes the Dragon Ball What If project quite nicely. Womanhood is as relevant as any of those stories, and is easily better than any of them (other than A Mother's Love). I remember thinking that I wanted to do something radically different, just like I would for the next story. The first thing that came to mind was that I could write the story backward. That started out with the plot, but I found it funnier to actually reverse the words as well as the paragraphs. The actual story was written backward. I never wrote it normally. The most tedious part was trying to read it make sure there weren't errors. The plot itself was just rambling nonsense, mainly. The plot and the story were irrelevant in this one. The entire reason for Womanhood was to showcase the reversed text. The other parts were secondary. I didn't want the impregnation scene to be that graphic so I used lots of almost-unrelated words to help that along. Story NIF .nrob saw netoG ,retal shtnom eniN .gnihtyna rof niaga tuo emac reven dna reverof emoh kcab tnew eh ,loohcs ot gniog fo daetsni os tew llits erew seot s'nahoG .taht htiw pleh ot elba ton saw eh os 4 kemaN repus a tub thguan saw olocciP .naeb uznes a eta dna sehtolc dethgiew sih ffo koot olocciP dna ;yllacitsejam ,yltnecifingam derips ,niaga flesti tohstuo retaw fo tsepmet taerg a htiw dellif won ,gnirps eht dna ,yaw evag dloc eht ,detlem eci ehT .maets dna ruopav htiw dellif ,ymaets dna toh erew sgnirps ehT .esimorp ,meht ot emoceb ton did llafretaw A .woleb sgnirps neddih ot seert detsorf eht tuoba gnirednaem ,stoohsffo ,steltuo suoirav fo liah a otni detpure efil lla fo ecnanetsus eht ,nwot eht fo revir taerg eht morf ,maerts eht taht emit siht ta tsuj saw tI .ylsuoivbo htmraw rof …rehtegot desserp yeht sa nam neerg eht ot ,nahoG tuo deirc "!doog laer em deracs uoY !olocciP woW" "?lrig a ekil kool (!) nos ym seod yhw" ,fo kool nommoc tsom taht htiw yob elttil eht ta kool tub pleh t'ndluoc eh dna ,flesmih setaks eci fo riap yhsalf a no gnidir saw ohw ,olocciP yb pu thguac saw tnemom gnissap siht ti ni dessapmocne dah taht dniw thgil ehT .tnavelerri ytterp s'tahT .yaw rehto eht decaf dah seot sih fi ,seot sih spahrep ot yaw eht lla ,kcab sih nwod yldliw nar dna tuo dekips tI .dniw detnahcne taht ni tuoba delbmut ti sa ,yevaw yltnatropmi tsom tub ,krad ,kcalb ,gnol saw riah s'nahoG taht saw ,saw tahw tuB .doog on saw tahT .tew tog seot s'nahoG dna edistuo dloc saw tI .keew eht fo syad on era ereht ,ZBD si siht ecnis tub ,yadseuT erofeb semoc hcihw ,yadnoM saw tI .loohcs ot gniklaw saw nahoG yad enO Endnotes #Gohan's toes being cold and wet was a reference to the Weezer song "Where's My Sex?". #Piccolo skating in on pink ice skates was based on a dream I had where Piccolo did just that. #Piccolo is a Super Namek 4 in this story. #The half-Saiyan half-Namekian hybrid, aka Goten was most likely born this same way in canon, which is why this story holds so true to many people. As far as Womanhood goes, I find it quite funny. The backwardness and the randomness of it is great. The explanation for Goten's existence is built upon slowly and easily for the reader to pick up on. The inclusion of Piccolo was great, as this was the greatest role I ever gave him. My only problem with Womanhood is that it should have been longer and held other scenes. Gohan just going home after mating with Piccolo didn't exactly work. Also, this story is impossible to read when I'm drunk, which is the only time I want to read it, so that makes it mostly pointless to me, the writer. I'd give Womanhood, therefore, a B. <---- Part 6 Part 8 ----> Category:Fan Fiction Category:KidVegeta